China Red
by Wine-into-Water
Summary: Bosco ficlet inspired by the episode Walking Wounded


China Red.  
  
Disclaimers: Everything belongs to NBC, WB and John Wells.  
  
Authors Note: This story takes place a day or two after the Third Watch episode "Walking Wounded" So all story ideas are borrowed from that episode. :) Usually nothing Bosco says ever bugs me but after watching this episode he actually struck a nerve so I decided to write this. It isn't much just a blurb really but anyway here it goes. (Reposted from a few months ago)  
  
Feedback: Always appreciated :)  
  
E-Mail : Wine_into_Water@hotmail.com  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cool crisp night air ate right through his jacket down to his bones. He should have been home hours ago but he just couldn't seem to find his way. Instead he just kept walking going no place in particular. The only thing he was trying to do was get away from his own words that kept haunting him but he wasn't doing a very good job of that.  
  
"One week that's all I'm asking, thin out the herd a little bit.... they all have one thing in common, I don't give a damn about any of them."  
  
It had been him and Faith that had gotten the call a couple of days ago. Just another OD by the sounds of things. He hadn't been in much of a rush to get there but maybe if he had been...He shook his head. No it wouldn't have made a difference. He had to keep telling himself that.  
  
He remembered complaining to Faith that this idiot got what he deserved. They had the word all over the street by this time and still they were buying it up. So he had brought it all on himself.  
  
When they reached the restaurant there was a lady waiting for them by the door. She was hysterical going on about a man in the bathroom who wasn't breathing. He just brushed passed her with Faith close behind. Before they walked far into the restaurant Doc and Carlos had pulled up. He waited for them to come in. No use getting to the guy first and getting in the way. There wasn't anything they could do for him by now anyway.  
  
Doc and Carlos went passed towards the bathroom.  
  
He wasn't even paying attention, What did he care if another dumb ass junkie was stupid enough to snort some China Red and kill himself. It was just one-more looser out of the way, another troublemaker he wouldn't have to deal with. His job was getting easier by the second.  
  
He began to get the customers that were surrounding the bathroom to either back away and finish their meals or get their Asses moving.  
  
He was about to tell off this mouthy middle-aged man when he felt her touch on his shoulder.  
  
"Bosco" She said softly.  
  
He shrugged her off to continue his argument.  
  
She said his name again, "Bos," but this time she added a gentle squeeze to his shoulder.  
  
He turned around annoyed that she was bugging him while he was busy with this guy. "What?!"  
  
That's when he saw her eyes. Something was wrong.  
  
She let her eyes fall to the floor not knowing how to look him in the eye and she nodded towards Doc and Carlos.  
  
"We're to late, He's gone."  
  
"What Faith?" He asked again as he walked up to Doc and Carlos.  
  
He looked down at the man they had been working on but the only thing he saw was the cold dead eyes of his little brother staring back at him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
He found himself at his apartment door. Apparently somewhere along the way he had found his way at home. He walked in and turned on the lights. He threw his keys on the counter and saw his answering machine flashing *13* He didn't bother to play any of them. He knew whom they were from; they were either Faith or his mother.  
  
He walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer and opened it up. He couldn't talk to Faith or his mother about this one. How was he supposed to explain what he felt, the guilt he locked inside for saying his brother should die.  
  
He set the beer down on the table; it wasn't going to help anything and walked over to the shelf where he had pictures set up. There was one of his mother, one of him and Faith, one of Faith and the kids and the last one was of him and Mikey taken just a little while ago at his mothers birthday party. He picked up the picture and stared at it. Mikey had a big smile on his face and his arm hung over Bosco's shoulder. He set the picture back down. Tears sliding down his cheek.  
  
"One week that's all I'm asking, thin out the herd a little bit.... they all have one thing in common, I don't give a damn about any of them."  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
